In internet protocol (IP) network architectures, a large number of access technologies communicate through an access gateway. For example, mobile technologies, such as cellular, wireless fidelity (WiFi), WiMAX, internet protocol (IP), etc. may communicate together through the access gateway.
In cellular communications, a radio network controller (RNC) includes a radio resource manager and a radio bearer. The radio bearer controls the bearer path for media that flows from an access terminal through a base transceiver station (BTS) to the access gateway. Also, the radio resource manager provides radio resource management functions in the control path. Different access technologies may require different radio resource management functions. For example, code division multiplex access (CDMA), WiFi, global system for mobile communications (GSM) may each require configuration of different radio transmission characteristics that are managed radio resource managers. The control path and bearer path are combined for each access technology. Accordingly, the access gateway needs to have independent modules that handle the radio resource functions for each different access technology. Thus, when changes need to be made to the network, such as a different radio type is included, a new module needs to be installed in the access gateway or an existing one needs to be changed. This does not make the access gateway portable and requires undesirable changes that need to be made.